Too long
by Lady Lorelei Von Awesomepants
Summary: Kit is a girl living in modern California. One night she sees a boy with pink hair standing outside. Who is he? Soon after that she gets addicted to a manga called Fairy Tail. Could this book hold answers? T for language. THERE WILL BE NALU! WOOHOO!
1. HalfAsleep and Obsessions

Hey guys, so I feel this is a fairly obvious idea... But I couldn't get this out of my head...Oh well. This will have multiple chapters. Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail. And I only mention Beauty research club once, so it isn't a cross over... I don't own that either :'(

I do, however, own the story...so yay!

Please enjoy!

* * *

><p>Kit was standing on the balcony of her room, bathed in the gray light right before dawn. She was half asleep, but had gone out for fresh air. Suddenly she heard something. Over there, to the right, was a boy, running. His pink hair glinted in the street light. <em>It looks like strawberry milk…or cotton candy…<em> Kit thought to herself. _Hee, candy sounds yummy right about now…_

The pink haired boy looked up and called out, "Lucy!" _Lucy? Who's Lucy? _Kit wondered. She frowned at the boy for a second, and he appeared to stare back at her.

_Meh, must not be talking to me._ She shrugged to herself. Kit turned around and walked back into her room, blond hair floating behind her

"Hey you..!" But she was already in bed, snoring softly.

Down below the boy sighed. "Maybe next time…" He looked down at a blue cat. "Eh, Happy?"

"Aye!" The cat curled his tail around the boy, grew wings and flew off. The boy took one last look at the apartment where the girl had entered. "You're taking too long Luce..." He whispered, and with that, cat and boy disappeared into brightening dawn.

"Pink…pretty… should dye… hair…pink…" Kit muttered in her sleep

_Later That Day_

"…but it's not fair!" Kit cried into the phone as she tugged on her newly dyed hair in frustration.

"That's what you get for getting hooked on manga!"

"YOU'RE the one that forced me to read it in the first place! I was perfectly happy with my novels, and the next thing I know you pushed an over glorified comic book to me and now I CAN'T STOP READING!"

Laurie laughed at her friend. "I told you it was addicting! You're the one that refused to believe me, so now you have to live with the consequences." Kit could just hear the smirk in her tone.

"But the next volume won't come out for at least another month! I swear, I am never reading an unfinished series after this one!" Kit moaned. Suddenly she remembered something. "Hey Laurie, I had weird dream last night… It was about this pink haired guy…and he called me Lucy."

"Lucy eh? What was the thingy you were reading?"

"Beauty Research Club. It's funny; it's about this girl…"

"Yeah, yeah, they're all about girls. When are ya gonna get into some Yaoi?"

Kit blushed. "I'm not comfortable with that sort of thing!"

"You know you wanna see it…"

"No I don't! You're insane!" Kit's face turned even redder.

"Yes you do! Anyway, you should really read this book that I just got. It's super silly, absolutely filled with action and just plain awesome!"

"I am NOT reading Yaoi!"

"It's not Yaoi! At least not yet…"

"Sounding less promising…"

"It's really good! I promise you'll love it. It's called Fairy Tail."

"Fairy Tale? If it's the old fashioned ones I might like it…"

"No no no! It's like the tail of a fairy. It's about magic! AND it has a Lucy in it! And a certain pink haired boy." Laurie smugly said. "Who knows, he may be the guy of your dreams!"

"Oh, don't be an idiot. Fine, if it's so good, you should come over and show it to me."

"Already here!"

Kit groaned. She hoped this wasn't going to turn into another fiasco…

_One Week Later_

_People were talking laughing. Why did they sound familiar? She felt safe, and happier than she can remember being. She just…fit here, like a piece of a puzzle. A familiar pink haired boy was suddenly in front of her. She could just feel him smiling at her. Then he spoke. "I'll miss you, so hurry up…" he tousled her hair. "…Baka."_

"What the…?" Kit opened her eyes. _Finish quickly? What's that about? _She thought to herself. _And what's that person gotta call me baka for? The nerve! _She fumed. Suddenly Kit heard footsteps, and the door was slammed open.

"You sleep too much!" Declared a tall, brunette girl as she walked over to where Kit was lying. "Get UP!" And with a single movement, the girl swiped the sheets. "There's French toast that I made ESPECIALLY for you!"

"Mugh." Kit turned over. "Nina, it's too early for any sane human to be walking around."

"We have to go to school! Get dressed before I pour orange juice on you!" Nina laughed and waltzed away.

Kit rolled her eyes, and forced herself up. "It better be some fantastic toast, or I will KILL you! And I'll never sleep over again!"

At school, Nina grinned. "I'll see you later! Don't break too many hearts while I'm gone!"

Kit nodded and yawned.

"Reading Fairy Tail late again?" Kit turned around and found Laurie grinning at her.

Kit sighed. "Right now I don't know whether to love you or hate you. Why didn't you tell me it was unfinished! I'm obsessed with that piece of shit. I'm done with the volumes that are out earlier and finished the subtitled anime yesterday!"

Laurie laughed at her. "By yesterday you mean today right?"

"I don't consider it the next day until I wake up. It doesn't matter if it's three in the morning." Sniffed Kit.

"Whatever. Anyways, I've re-decided my favorite character." At this, Kit rolled her eyes. Her friend never had a favorite character for more than a few days. "It's Mirajane. She can be sweet, but she could kill you if she felt like it."

"Well, I like everyone. They're all really fun! Though I have to say… Natsu is the most interesting. He's an idiot, but he makes up for it with his cuteness and loyalty." Kit sighed.

"So does a dog."

Kit glared "Lucy doesn't know what she's missing. I don't see how she can miss that they're perfect for each other!" Kit flipped her hair.

Laurie rolled her eyes. "When you say that 'they're perfect, you mean 'you and him,' right?" Kir grinned. Her friend knew her too well. "Honestly, I don't see why you have a thing for him. He's obviously a perv, and that innocent act is just that…an act!"

"Whatever. He's still awesome."

"Thank God he isn't real. If he was, your talking would engorge his ego, and the sheer size of it could cause the Earth to follow it's gravitational pull."

Kit giggled. "That may very well be true."

"So tell me, did Natsu end up being the guy you dreamt about?"

"Huh?" Kit pondered for a second while she sipped her soda. Suddenly she spat it out. "HOLY SHIT! THAT WAS NATSU!"

"I see that it was..." Laurie said.

"How could it be him? I barely heard OF him last week!"

"I dunno…maybe you saw him on a poster or an ad or something…"

Faced with this possibility, Kit calmed down. "Yeah, maybe…"

"Anyways, let's go to class! Mr. Payne's gonna get all pissy if we aren't there." Running, they reached the classroom and slid into their seats right before the bell rang. Mr. Payne walked in, and Kit immediately buried her face into a book.

"Hello class. Today we will begin a project. You will all cook a dish three separate times, and then explain the differences of success in each one. They will be brought to the classroom so we can taste test them. Everyone will gather into partners. However," He began as excited chatter permeated through the classroom. "I will choose your partners." At that the students groaned. "It will be at random…sort of." With this, the groans got louder. The students knew what was coming.

"Erin Laurent…you will partner with Joy, because you both have the best hair in the class. Unlike certain…others…" Mr. Payne looked pointedly at Kit, but she didn't notice. Mr. Payne continued.

"Laurie, you will partner with John Moony because you both appear to have an obsession with hats and sunglasses."Laurie looked over and shrugged, apparently not noticing that John's face had turned the color of a ripe tomato. Mr. Payne kept going.

"And finally, Kit Hearts will pair with Altair…" He paused for dramatic effect. "Because they'd look cute together!" He grinned as Kit's face slowly matched with her hair. "Now go sit! You have one minute to be next to each other, and ten to figure out what your plan is. Fail to do so and I fail you for the day. You…begin…NOW." With that everyone scrambled around. Altair plopped down next to her and grinned. "He's right you know…" he said."We would look cute together." He slid his sunglasses down to get a better look at her. " Interesting hair color choice."

"Huh?" She looked up and pretended that she hadn't heard him. "Should we pick something to make?" Suddenly a handout got passed to them. "Hmm, what do you think? A main course or a dessert? Or perhaps an appetizer?" She frowned.

"It shouldn't be sweet…" Altair said.

"Why not? Sweet things are yummy!" Kit replied.

"It's just, nothing could be as sweet as the thought of your lips touching my own."

"Uh huh…" Kit deadpanned. "I'm partial to apple pie myself…"

"Truly, fast your eyes upon me, and I shall die happy." Kit eyes widened with sudden recognition.

"Wait… you're that guy! The one everyone talks about!"

"I assume you've heard good things about me?"

"Not exactly. You're a playboy, right?"

Altair placed his hand on his chest. "I am hurt by your piercing words. I simply appreciate the beauty that women have about themselves…a beauty that I see of great amounts in you."

"Oh, Christ. Please stop saying such embarrassing things!" Right then Kit's book fell out, and Altair picked it up. He raised an eyebrow.

"Reading Fairy Tail, eh? Loke's my personal favorite. He's cool, unlike that dunderhead Natsu."

"Oh, keep away from Natsu. He isn't doing anything to you…" At this, Altair's mouth moved up.

"Ah, so the idiot interests you..."

Kit blushed. "Well, he's interesting." Kit said."Not to mention he's exactly what I want in a guy. And he's just too damn cute! Too bad he isn't real..." _And too bad I'm not Lucy _she thought.

Altair snorted. "Why would you pick Natsu when, once again, Loke's the best. He could hand Natsu his ass any day of the week."

"I think they're pretty evenly matched. Natsu's pure power while Loke's got cunning. I guess that would be a fight to see."

Altair grinned. "So what do you think of Lucy? She's pretty hot huh?"

"I suppose. I mostly like her because she's always trying her hardest, no matter that she isn't as strong as the other guild members. I can really feel her struggle to try to be worthy of having such a strong guild as her nakama."

"You're like her you know..." Altair grinned.

"Yeah, I don't think so..."But she was interrupted by a smash. She looked up in time to see a struggling pair of arms and legs kicking over the threshold being dragged away. She glanced at Altair, who seemed annoyed. "What was that about?"

"Oh, just an idiot, probably trying to see his girlfriend." He smirked at her.

"If you think that's me, it isn't. I don't have a boyfriend."

"I'd be willing to change that…"Altair gave a soft, almost shy smile. He leaned in close, and Kit felt her chest begin to get tight, when suddenly something went slamming down on Altair's head.

"Oh no you don't. Kit, you almost let this perv get close to you!" Laurie exclaimed while holding a textbook."And here I was, thinking you finally had some taste in men, but no. You had to go for the town bicycle."

"I'm not going for Altair, you know who I like Laurie." Kit didn't give a glance to Altair, who was rubbing his head.

"HE. IS. NOT. REAL! You know what, this needs an intervention. Starting tomorrow, you, me, and a bunch of others are heading for the Santa Cruz Boardwalk to scope out the hotties. I'm sure Aja could drive some people. It'll be fun!"

"There's school tomorrow…" Kit sighed, but Laurie was on a roll.

"I'm coming too…" Altair put it. Laurie looked at him disgustedly.

"Fine, but you have to bring some friends…and at least one car."

"I'm cool with that… see you then, Kit." Altair gave her a grin. Kit couldn't help but grin back. She felt as if they'd known each other for a sometime, even though they'd only spoken for a little.

Suddenly Mr. Payne called out, "Three minutes left children! Remember, you fail or pass today's class!"

"So apple pie?" asked Kit.

"Hmm…sure. I can't think of anything better." Altair gave another smile. Kit couldn't help but think that he looked uncannily like Loke…

"Times up!"

* * *

><p>So yeah! Tell me what you think! And I promise it'll get more interesting next chapter. I would have written more, But It's like the "Times Up!" Told me you're done for now. Please, if you have a problem with the story or I messed up something, let me know! And if you liked it, tell me! Because every time someone reviews, the world gets a little better :) So review!<p> 


	2. Meetings and Musings

Chapter 2 says hi :)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Fairy Tail.

* * *

><p>"Oh, I am SO ready to hit that beach!" cried Laurie. Kit didn't say anything. "Come on, cheer up. We're gonna go have fun!" She stretched her arms.<p>

"I can't believe you kidnapped my books!"

"I had to! You wouldn't have come otherwise! I would have been forced to spend the day with the guy YOU INVITED and his probably weirdo friends."

"I didn't invite him! You agreed to let him come!"

"Oh shit! I forgot something, so you should go on ahead and meet them. You know Aja gets mad when she's left alone for too long."

"But I…"

"And look! Your boyfriend's already there!"

"He's NOT my…!" But Laurie was already out of earshot. Kit groaned. How she got stuck with a friend like Laurie, she'll never know. As she walked towards the parked cars, she noticed that Altair had brought a few friends. _Of course he did. Laurie told him to._

"Hi." Altair smiled and pushed up his sunglasses.

"Hello." Kit said curtly. She still didn't completely trust him.

"Oy, _Altair_, aren't you gonna introduce us?" A blue haired boy said. _Must be dyed_, Kit thought.

Altair sighed. "And here I was, hoping to keep this princess' identity for myself. This graceful figure is none other than Kit." Altair then bowed to her.

"Umm… you don't need to do that…" Kit nervously laughed, but Altair paid no mind.

"Lovely princess, these are my… associates, if you will. I believe they can introduce themselves."

"I'm Gary." The blue haired boy said.

"I'm Misty!" smiled a girl with white hair.

"Um… like Pokémon?" Kit asked. _Why is her hair dyed too?_

"Yup! Picked it myself."

"That's… kinda weird…" Kit muttered. Fortunately, it appeared that Misty did not hear her.

A blue haired girl with a headband smiled at Kit. "Hi! I heard you're a reader. I am too! Oh, I'm Yenny!"

"Nice to meet you Yenny. It's good to meet all of you." Kit smiled. They were an odd bunch, but they seem nice enough. "So is this everyone?" she asked, turning to Altair.

"No, we've got maybe two or three more coming. They'll meet us there." Right then Laurie ran up, holding a wicker basket.

"HIYA FOLKS!" Laurie called out. "I'M LAURIE! AJAAA! YOU DID BRING CDS RIGHT?"

A brunette stuck her head out of a nearby car. "WHA… NO! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BRING THEM!"

"_YOU'RE_ THE ONE THAT GETS ANGRY WHEN I MESS WITH THE DIALS!"

"_YOU'RE_ THE ONE THAT WANTS TO LISTEN TO MUSIC IN THE FIRST PLACE! AND WHY DID YOU TAKE SO DAMN LONG?"

"I SENT KIT AHEAD! SHE WAS PROBABLY BUSY WITH HER _BOYFRIEND_ AND HIS _FRIENDS_" With that, Laurie jumped into the car through the window. "Mi calf shougone!" was heard through her muffled yell. Translation: I CALL SHOTGUN!

"KIT. DETAILS. IN THE CAR. NOW!" Aja called in Kit's direction.

"I… um… I've got to go. See you soon!"

_On the Road_

_Half an hour later_

Laurie sat in the front seat, fiddling with the radio.

"If you don't pick out a station RIGHT NOW, I will turn this car around!"yelled Aja.

"I can't help it! The stations keep going into static whenever I find a good song!"

"PUT ON A DAMN CD THEN! AT THIS POINT I DON'T CARE IF IT'S JAPANESE!"

"Calm down. You might hit someone." Kit sighed from the back seat. "And then I'll be forced to fake my own death just so I won't get killed by my parents."

"Put some music on! Put on something fun! I WANNA SING!" laughed Nina. Then she stared. "I WILL SURVIVE! I WILL SURVIVE! HEY HEY!

"DON'T ENCOURAGE HER!" cried Aja.

"You're on something, aren't you?" Deadpanned Laurie. Nina blew a raspberry at her, and then continued smiling like a maniac. She then turned towards the window and promptly began daydreaming.

"Hey, Laurie…"

"Hmm?"

"Is it just me, or did Altair's friends look familiar?"

"I dunno…" Laurie thought for a second. "We might've seen 'em around town when they might've come to visit him. I mean, Altair's kind of a new student… He's only been going here for two years."

"Wait, two years? Are you serious? I thought he just transferred!"

"How 'just'?

"Like last week or something!"

Laurie turned around and full on stared at Kit. "You're an idiot…"

"Don't be mean! Seriously though, it just feels like there's something familiar about them…"

"Well, forget about it. Imma take a nap, so I can stay up during the bonfire. Goodnight!" Laurie closed her eyes. Nina immediately placed a fedora on her head.

"If you're gonna take a nap, then STOP MESSING WITH THE DIALS!"

* * *

><p>So yeah, that's it. I hope you enjoyed! :)<p>

Please don't forget to review!


	3. Arrival!

Tah Dah! It took me a while, but that's cause I didn't know where I wanted to go with this story, plus I was busy with Birthday Surprise. So here's a short chapter. I promise the next one will be longer! Though school's gonna start tomorrow, so I'm probably gonna update all my stories over the weekend after this. Anyways, please have fun everyone!

* * *

><p>Kit could not get out of the car fast enough. After that torture ride of yelling, screaming, and crying (at one point she was pretty sure they were being chased by the cops), they had finally arrived. Laurie had immediately gone to claim a spot on the beach with Nina and Aja, and had left Kit to wander around.<p>

It was about 7 in the morning. People hadn't really arrived yet, and as Kit looked around, her writer's mind began working and she couldn't help but think that the amusement park looked a little like a desolate ruin in the gray light. _In an apocalyptic world_, she thought, _the people here would be the only remaining survivors… But how would it work if there are no barriers…?  
><em> "Lost in your world again, dearest?" a smooth voice said behind her.

"AAIIII!" She shrieked, whirling around to face…Altair. He just smiled. "Don't!" Pant. "Don't SCARE me like that!"

"Yeah, don't be mean to L- I mean Kit!"Yenny exclaimed, coming up behind them.

"I was not being mean. Rather, I was simply bringing her back to earth. Her lovely head should not remain in the clouds when I am here."

"That's great Loke…" Kit looked around. "Where are Misty and Gary?"

"Gary's helping Misty get lunch ready. She's a fantastic cook, you'll love her food." Smiled Yenny.

"Oh, you don't have to add me to your lunch list. I was planning on just buying something."

"Aw, come on Kit! Please? It'll be so much fun! Plus, we have more food than we could possibly eat!"

"As long as HE comes late…" muttered Altair, and was promptly smacked on the back of his head by the bluenette.

"Who's he?"

"One of the others coming." Yenny curtly said, throwing a glare at Altair. "You'll meet them soon. And don't worry! There's PLENTY of food."

"Well… I guess as long as there's a surplus…"

"Yay!" Yenny gave a big smile.

Altair suddenly cocked his head as if he had heard something. When Kit looked at him curiously, he smiled, grabbed her arm, and ran away.

"Where are you going?" Cried Yenny.

"Getting our passes!" He smirked.

"Well don't leave me behind!" Yenny ran behind them, and soon they were blocked by a rollercoaster.

Not two minutes later, three figures walked towards the place where Kit had been daydreaming.

"Eliza…"

"Do NOT call me that! Call me by my proper name!"

"The master said we had to call you Eliza."

A striking red head turned and glared at the gruff looking man that had spoken. "I don't care what the master said. I refuse to be called by that PATHETIC name! I AM-!"

"In this world." The man said. "And here you do not exist, except as a two dimensional figure. Look, HE understands." The man nodded towards an adolescent looking boy, with spiky blond hair and green eyes. The boy looked up quickly, and looked down again.

"No, you're wrong. I do not understand." The boy stared straight ahead. "I don't understand why we have to go through all this secrecy. If it were up to me, I'd FORCE her to remember. But as it is, I don't understand anything. So I'm just waiting, until I know enough."

"But…" The scarlet haired woman started. The boy held up his hand.

"Here, you will call me Neil." The gruff looking man just stared, and then started laughing.

"I know thought I'd see the day when YOU make more sense than the amazing ELIZA!"

The woman apparently named Eliza glared and said, "I refuse to be called THAT. Call me by my NAME!"

The man rolled his eyes. "None of us like our 'names'. Do you think I like to be called…" Here he made a look of distaste. "John? Ugh, that name is so plain sounding."

Neil looked up and sniffed the air. "She was here. Along with that idiot…"

"And the bookworm. Better go meet them before 'Altair' gets too much of a head start, eh Neil?"

Neil shot him an incredulous look. "What are you talking about?"

John snorted with disbelief. "After all this, you still don't know?"

"No…"

"You're even more of an idiot than I thought."

"Say that again!"

"Let's go. We should get our tickets before things get too crowded."

Neil stretched, and a goofy grin stretched across his lips. _I can't wait to see you, weirdo._

'Eliza' looked over at the blond, and smiled. "He's sure to realize it soon." She said under her breath.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Eliza?"

**BAM!**

Neil had his head buried in the sand, arms trying to pull himself out as his legs flayed around.

"I SAID DON'T CALL ME THAT!" 'Eliza' fumed, and stomped away. John took one look at the boy, and doubled over, clutching his stomach and laughing.

* * *

><p>Woot! That was yummy, don't you think? ;) Please don't forget to review!<p> 


End file.
